What Goes Around Comes Around
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart of Got to Go My Own Way Series* Alex Shelley never had much luck in his relationship. With watching his best friend get back together with his exgirlfriend. He realizes just how bad he has messed up. Shelley/OC
1. I screw up everything

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

**By Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**A/N: So this idea has been running around in my head for the past couple of weeks. Thanks to Sinfully Delicious for this idea. This kind of a Shelley spin off from Got to Go My Own Way. I only own Ashton Cage, Bonnie Nash. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

At one point of time, he was on top of the world. He had an amazing girlfriend, the best friends a guy could ask for, an kick ass career going. Now it was all crumbling down. "Hey Shell." A familiar voice called trying to get him out of his daze. "ALEX!" another voice shouted before their hand connected with the back of his head. "Ouch! Damn it Ashton! What the hell?" Alex turning to the blonde woman who had hit him in the back of the head. Ashton Cage rolled her eyes at him, "Do you want anything from the gas station we are getting ready to stop. And we have only been trying to get your attention for the past twenty minutes."

Alex looked at his tag team partner and best friend Chris Sabin who was driving, "It's true man. I wouldn't let her hit you for the hell of it.' Chris pulled into the gas station. Alex watched as both Ashton and Chris stood outside by the gas pump.

Ashton was leaning against the side of the car talking to Chris while he pumped gas. Alex smiled at that, he was glad that those two were almost back together. They were prefect for each other. Alex was really fucked in the relationship department. He had been married, started dating Kevin Nash's daughter Bonnie, and come to find out he had a kid with Scott D'Amore niece.

Chris looked back at Alex and shook his head, "Dude you need to stop thinking so much, it's going to give you a headache." "Fuck off Sabin." "Sorry man, but it's has been to quiet. Ashton was thinking she was going to have get EY to ride with us so there would be chatter going on." "I will talk more." Alex stated as Ashton got back into the car and handed a energy drink back to Alex. "Thanks Ajay." "Your welcome Shell. You okay?" she asked twisting around in her seat so she could face him better. Alex smiled at her before moving to the middle seat so she could see him better.

"I am fine just thinking." "And it didn't give you a stroke?" Ashton asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Alex smirked and flipped her off. "Sorry I don't do pity jobs." "Sabin do you hear how your girl is talking to me?" Alex asked. 'I don't blame her, I wouldn't either." Chris grinned. "Seriously Shelley what's up?" Ashton asked. 'I am just thinking about what a fuck up I am with relationships." Alex answered. "You are?" Ashton asked. "Baby doll where the hell have been the past 5 years?' "Trying to keep up with all the damn drama." Ashton answered with a firm nod of her head. "Well you know I fucked up my marriage to Danielle." Alex stated, "You should remember that you were there for it." "Oh yeah I remember that. But Lex, you weren't the only one to blame Danni was just as much to fault as you were." Ashton answered she remember the 6 horrible months that Alex and Danni were married. They constantly fought over everything. It got to the point where Chris moved in with the members of Team Canada swearing he wasn't going to move back in, until they solved their martial problems.

They never did, Alex hadn't seen or heard from Danielle seen the night that she left him. Ashton had got a couple of emails from her but that was it. Alex had moved on with Bonnie now. Little did he know the surprise he was going to get when they walked in the arena for the Pay Per View.

A/N: As it seems to be my first chapters are alittle short.


	2. Bonnie and The Blue Print?

What Goes Around Comes Around.

A/N: this one is a little longer then the last. 

"AJAY!" "ERIC!" Ashton shouted back seeing her best friend. Chris dropped her hand and rubbing his ear that she had shouted in. Alex seeing it coming and covered his ears laughing, he looked around the surrounding area. "Ajay!" Alex said grabbing her elbow and turning her around. "What?" Ashton asked. Alex grabbed his friend's head and forced to look at what he was looking at. 'Oh my god." Ashton muttered, as Alex dropped his around her neck. She rubbed his forearm, "It's okay Lex. I will go talk to her." "You aren't going over to the Main Event Mafia's Princess without back up." Chris stated.

"Well Chris we are out pure mother fucking luck if you haven't looked around I am the only one that is female in the Frontline here right now." Ashton answered pinching the bridge of her nose. "Would it make you feel better if I went over with Eric. She isn't going to want to talk with you are with me. She thinks Eric is one of the girls." Ashton stated. "I am not. I have Cambree." "I know that Superman." Ashton stated.

Bonnie Nash looked up when she saw Ashton Cage and Eric Young walking her way. She groaned. "What is little man Alex Shelly sending you to fight his battles?" she asked from where she was sitting on Matt Morgan's lap. "No actually I came over to ask you why you have been acting like such a fucking bitch lately. But I think I already know that answer." "And why is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because you apparently not getting satisfied by the Blue Print over there." Ashton answered. "Hey watch it bitch." "Excuse me? Was I talk to you? I didn't think so. You know Nash I thought you were better then that." Ashton said, "I will make one thing perfectly clear. You fucking hurt Alex I will kill you. Got me?" Bonnie leaned away from the Canadian and nodded her head. "Good. Have nice day." Ashton stated before she linked arms with Eric and walked away.

"What did you find out?" Alex asked once they were in the locker room. 'That your girlfriend has bad taste in men to make you jealous with." Ashton stated. "Why am I such a fuck up?" Alex asked. "Alex, listen to me." Eric said as Ashton moved out of the way going to sit on Chris's lap. "We all fuck up. Look at Ashton and Chris. OW! Damn it Ashton Jordan." Eric stated rubbing where Ashton had slugged him at. "I don't fuck up all the time." Ashton stated. Eric just shot her look like whatever. If she wasn't fucking up by not taking Chris back, then he wanted some of whatever she was smoking. "Look at Chris, he fucked up their relationship by screwing Taylor. But she is forgiving him." "Eric." Eric turned to Ashton, "One word." "Run." he said as she nodded.

Alex couldn't help it, he laughed. Ashton, Eric, Chris and AJ Styles who just walked into the room looked at him. "Who knew Ashton going a little crazy and wanting to kick EY's ass. Would make him laugh his ass off." Chris stated. Ashton shook her head and turned around again shaking her head. It was good to hear him laugh again.

Bonnie Nash was shaking with anger how dare Ashton Cage say stuff like that to her. She admitted it she was jealous that Alex spent most of his time hanging out with Sabin, Ashton, Petey and Bailey. She wasn't necessarily happy that he was still married to Danielle Morales either. Someone that she hadn't meet yet, she had tried asking around about her. Apparently she was something of a golden child like Ashto. She trained with AJ Styles.

From what her dad remembered of her, Danielle was around a lot with AJ, and she was pretty good friends with Christian Cage, Ashton's older brother. Bonnie didn't get it, why were the Cages' so popular? The older Cage was a old man who just needed to stop. While Ashton was just a bitch, she got what she wanted when she wanted it and there was nothing left to it. Not to mention she was in close with Alex. That in itself pissed her off. In her mind Alex was hers. "Alex! DON'T!!" two female voices shouted. Bonnie turned her head and saw Bailey and Ashton holding onto Alex. "Alex, come on let's go see Riley." Bailey stated. "Lex, let's go." Ashton stated.

"ASHTON!" Bonnie called causing the former first lady of team Canada to turn around, her redbull can frozen halfway to her mouth. "What the fuck do you want?" Ashton asked turning around. "I just want to tell you good luck in your match tonight" "Whatever." Ashton stated walking away.

Danielle Morales sat in Jeff Jarrett's office out of sight of the cameras. "Danni honey give me a hug!" Jeff stated, "It's good to have you back." "It's good to be back." Danielle answered. "Anything I should know?" "You have a couple of hours?" Jeff asked. Danielle looked over at him. "What has been going on?" Danni asked brushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"COME IN!" Jeff shouted. "Hey Jeff, you wanted to see me?" Ashton's familiar asked before the blonde herself decked out in her wrestling gear came into the office. "OH MY GOD DANNI!" Ashton shouted launching herself onto her longtime friend hugging her. Danni laughed that was just Ashton for ya. Danielle hugged her back. "Now that's over with it. Ashton meet yours and Tessa's new tag team partner." Jeff stated. "Seriously?" she asked. "Seriously. Now get out of here, teach the beautiful people some respect." Jeff laughed, "Oh and Ashton not a word!"

Ashton wide eyed acted like she was zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Before she bounced excitedly out of the room going back to the Guns' locker room. Seeing Alex, "I know something you don't know." Ashton taunted before she picked up Riley who wanted her attention. "What?" "Can't tell you sorry." Ashton stated. "You are such a witch." Alex stated remembering his daughter was in the room. 'I know." Ashton stated.


	3. Wet Willies

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

It was too quiet in the room, the hotel had double booked rooms, so Alex ended up rooming with Ashton and Chris. The TV had been shut off when Chris fell asleep. He sat up and looked over at the bed that they were in, Chris was sleeping soundly with his arm wound around Ashton's waist. Ashton was on her side with her back pressed against Chris's chest. Alex would love nothing more then to wake them up, he decided for just this one night he would be the nice guy and let them sleep.

There was one thing that Alex hated about waking up in the morning it was the cold side of the bed, especially when Bonnie should've been sleeping.

He could hear the low talking voices of Ashton's and Chris's. The next thing that Alex knew something wet was in his ear. He jumped awake pushing Ashton onto the floor who started laughing.

"Ashton Jordan! didn't your brothers tell you it wasn't nice to give your roommate a wet Willies." 'Who do you think taught me how to do it?" Ashton asked grinning shrugging her shoulders.

"You are a truly evil woman." Alex stated causing her to giggle. "But you love me anyways Shell." Ashton grinned. That was true there 4 women he loved in his life, one was his mother, Ashton and Bailey his un classified sisters and Riley his daughter. "Yeah, I love you too you my big pain in the ass." Alex said getting out of bed and flicking her nose in passing.

Bonnie Nash watched amused as her boyfriend, Chris Sabin and Eric Young juggled the luggage trying to get into the trunk. "Mommy, Daddy silly." she heard little Riley's voice say. Bonnie looked around and didn't see Petey Williams around, he was still out of action. Bonnie studied the little girl. She had dark brown hair that resembled Alex's and big hazel eyes. She smiled up at Ashton who had handed her a sucker. It was the exact replica of Alex's panty dropping smile.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie stated her face going to surprised to pissed off as she stormed over to the group. Riley was already in the car in her car seat sucking on her sucker. "ALEX SHELLEY!" she shouted. "Oh someone took an extra dose of bitch this morning." Ashton stated. "You stay out of this Cage." Bonnie spat out of her mouth. "Who died and made you queen of the fucking world?" Ashton asked putting her hands on her hips. "ASHTON JORDAN!" Bailey scowled, "Little ears." "Sorry." Ashton stated looking down at her feet. "Come on Ajay, lets go get a drink for the road." Chris said. "NO RED BULL!" Alex and Bailey shouted at the same time as Chris, Ashton and Eric laughed as they walked away.

"Just when were you going to tell me that you had a daughter with her?" Bonnie asked pointing into the car where Riley was sucking on the sucker and watching Dora on the flip down DVD Player. "Umm now?" Alex asked unsure. He had never seen Bonnie this pissed off before. "Explain now. Before I go get my dad to kick your ass." Bonnie stated. "Three years ago, Me and Sabin joined Team Canada and Bailey on a roadtrip. One night we got a little carried away and bam. I only found out about Riley a couple of months ago." Alex answered. "One night stand baby. How cute." Bonnie sneered before Alex or Bailey could react. Ashton was standing in between Alex and Bonnie.

"Chose your next words very wisely." Ashton stated, "You have caused enough damage to him. I am not going to let you ruin a sweet innocent little child." Bonnie glared at Ashton. "Yeah keep glaring sweetheart, I am use to the glares." Ashton stated glaring right back at her. "Bonnie just leave." Eric stated. "What now you grow a set Young? That's real rich." Bonnie stated. "NASH! GO NOW!" Ashton stated pissed off. "I think we are going to see a cat fight." Chris said with excitement in his voice. "Why should I?' Bonnie asked pushing Ashton. "You don't want to do that." Ashton stated. "Ajay mad!" Riley's little voice came from where she watched in her mother's arms. Bonnie shoved Ashton again. "Bad move." Ashton stated. "BITCH!" Riley giggled. "Thank you Riley."


	4. Cat Fights and Danni

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

Eric reached forward and took the fountain drink cup out of Ashton's hand. Ashton unfastened her bracelets that she had on and handed them to Chris who going giddy with excitement. This cat fight seemed like it was going to be more fun then the last one that Ashton was in. Alex didn't want to see this happen, he reached forward and put his arms around Ashton's waist. "Ajay please buggy for me don't do it." Alex whispered to her. "Who told you about me being called buggy?" Ashton asked turning around and looking at him. "Tessa did." Alex answered. "Fine, Bonnie just watch your back. Better yet I will see you in the ring next Tuesday." Ashton stated. "And makes you think that you can get a match with me?" "Because I am Ashton fucking Cage, and if you hadn't notice I have more pull with Jim then you." Ashton answered, "Chris can you do the bracelets back up for me please?"

"Buggy?" Bailey asked. "My grandpa used to call me Buggy because I was such a love bug growing up. It was Love Bug. Then Bug. And then Edge and Christian started calling me Buggy. I am going to have rip Tessa a new one." Ashton answered twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger, "Danni used to call me Buggy too now that I am thinking about it." "Why?" Alex asked.

"Because she spent too much time with AJ who spent too much time with my brother. Don't you remember me pinning AJ against the wall and telling him if he never called me that again I would beat the holy hell out of him with a hockey stick?" "Oh yeah! I have never seen AJ so scared." Chris laughed. Alex looked over to where they were sitting. Chris was sitting with his arm around Ashton, as they watched Dora on the TV screen with Riley.

Jim Cornett sat in his office. "Hey Mr. Cornett, can I ask you a huge favor?" Ashton Cage's voice asked. "Sure thing, what can I help with you Darlin?" "Can I have a match against Bonnie Nash?" Ashton asked biting on her lower lip and innocently locking her hands behind her back. "I don't know, we need to have Danielle in a match too." "Make a three on three knockout match, me, Danni and Bailey against The Beautiful People and Bonnie then." Ashton stated, "Jimmy I have ever asked you for anything? I begging you please, please give us this match." Jim looked at the pleading former first lady of the defunct Team Canada.

It was true, Ashton rarely asked for anything. Jim sighed before saying, "I will grant you this match." "Thank you Jim!" Ashton stated. "Your welcome, go get ready you will be the 4th match." Jim said. Why couldn't everyone else be like her.

"BAY! Get your ass in your gear." Ashton stated coming into the locker room a devious smile on her face. "What is going on?" Alex asked. "I just got Bay and I in a tag team match against Bonnie and the Beautiful People." Ashton answered. "How did you do that?" Chris asked. "I asked Jim for it." "And he gave it to you?" Samoa Joe asked. "Yeah." Ashton answered as she turned around. 'How?" Jay Lethal asked. "Easy Jay. I used my womanly qualities to get it." Ashton answered smirking at him. "What?" Creed asked confused. "Easy Creed, I just showed some cleavage and bam!" Ashton stated amused. "What?!" this time it was Chris who asked. "I am kidding babe, I just asked nicely. I haven't pissed him off. Like most of the roster had." Ashton answered. "Oh okay good."

"Who is our tag team partner going to be?" Bailey asked. "Come on I will go introduce you to her." Ashton answered they had left the locker room. "Bailey this is Danielle, Danni this Bailey, she is together with Petey." Ashton stated. "Oh and you are the mother of Alex's daughter right?" Danielle asked. She had long since forgave and forgot about the whole situation. Bailey nodded her head. "So how is this going to go down?" Bailey asked. "Okay it's going to be like this the sluts and the bitch are going down first then, Bay you are going down there, followed by me and then Danni last.' "Damn you know those lesson in leadership that you and Petey had to take are really annoying." Danni commented. Ashton just shrugged her shoulders. "Does he know I am back?" Danni asked her. "No. I was told by Jeff not to say anything I haven't said anything and it's been really hard." Ashton answered. Bonnie, and the Beautiful People were in the ring by now. 'See you out there Bay-Bay." Ashton said as Warrant's She Is My Cherry Pie started playing. "I will see you out there." Ashton said a few minutes later as Flo Rida's Right Round started.

Danni took a couple of deep breaths as _**"It's Been a while and I know I should have kept you waiting." **_hit the airwaves. "And their tag team partner from Miami Florida, making her return to the Impact Zones Danielle!"

Alex Shelley turned with his jaw slackened to his best friend. "I am fucked!"


	5. Bonnie is sorry

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

**A/n: I know it's short, but Alex needed to see Danni before Bonnie**

The match was in favor of the team of Bailey, Danni and Ashton they were totally kicking some ass. The beautiful people had heard what happened and rarely tagged themselves into the match. As far as they were concered Bonnie was a bigger bitch then them put together. Ashton put Bonnie into the un-prettier and won the match.

"_**Here are your winners the team of Ceilí Ryon, Danielle Morales and the TNA knockout Champion Ashton Cage!" **_"Jay is going to be pissed that you stole the un-prettier from him." Bailey said as they walked backstage. "You mean the kill switch?" Ashton asked, "And no he won't he would be proud I used it, I think he was a little disappointed that I didn't use it against Kong in my title match last month." Ashton stated as the three girls made their way up the ramp. Ashton paused at the top raised the belt and then balled her fists under her eyes at them. Danielle and Bailey laughed at her antics. "Do you think Bonnie is going to be able to move?' Danielle asked. "Eh probably not the bitch deserves it." Ashton answered.

Chris and Petey meet their girlfriends at the tunnels. "Babe you okay?" Chris asked looking at Ashton's elbow that was worked over pretty well by Bonnie. "It's a little sore but it's okay." Ashton answered as Chris ran his fingers over her elbow. 'You should really being wearing your guard." he stated before looking at Danielle. "How is it going Danni?" He asked. "Good." Danni answered as she shifted uncomfortably. She used to hang out with this group all the time but now that she hadn't been around them for so long she didn't know how to act. Petey smiled at her before leading Bailey away.

Bonnie made her way backstage the three girls she fought tonight kicked her ass all over the ring. She knew that she shouldn't be such a bitch about the whole Danielle thing. But Bonnie was use to getting what she wanted. It was always that way especially after she found out that Kevin was her father. She would go to him to get what she wanted. Everyone knew that. Bonnie had made her mind as she walked towards the guns locker room. She was going to say she was sorry to everyone that locker room, for being such a bitch.

Danielle looked around the Gun's locker room where she was forced into coming to by both Chris and Ashton. Alex was finishing getting ready for the guns' match which was coming up. Ashton had already taken a seat on the bench next to Chris. "Ajay where is my belt?" Alex asked. "In your hands dumbass." Ashton answered rolling her eyes. Danielle smiled same old Alex.

"Tell me something Bug, does he still get lost all the time?" Danielle asked. "Oh yeah." Ashton answered. Alex span around and looked at who Ashton was talking too. "Danni." "Hi Alex."


	6. Bonnie says sorry to Chris and Ajay

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

Ashton and Chris looked between the two, "Come on babe lets go down to the crates for awhile before our match." Chris stated pulling her up to her feet. Ashton nodded her head.

Danni looked at her husband and sighed he really had changed a lot, she could thank him having an almost three year old daughter running around. But he was still Alex, the one that could make her smile and laugh. Alex looked at her before he shook his head and laced his belt though his belt loops. "I should go find Chris and go over our match again." Alex stated. Danni frowned she should have seen that coming. He wanted nothing to do with her, but she didn't blame him.

Bonnie had seen Ashton and Chris sitting out on the crates. Well Ashton was sitting on the crate she had Chris standing between her legs. "Hey Ajay, Chris, can I talk to you?" Bonnie asked causing the couple to look at her. Chris quickly looked up at Ashton who shrugged her shoulders. Bonnie knew that the stubborn Canadian would listen to her if Chris listened.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for being such a bitch lately, I have no reason to be one." Bonnie stated as Ashton's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. Chris reached behind him and pinched her thigh. "Ouch." "Not a word. We forgive you." Chris stated, while his girlfriend looked outraged. "Baby, I will explain in a minute." Bonnie smiled before she walked away, trying to find her boyfriend. 'Baby, I am sorry that I pinched you. But if I have live though another night of listening to Alex whine about he hasn't sex in months. I am going to kill him." Chris stated. "I take it we should go to my apartment tonight then eh?" Ashton asked. Chris nodded his head in answer.

Bonnie had found Alex as he was walking down the hallway. She pushed him against the wall. "What the hell Bonnie?" he asked. "I am sorry." Bonnie answered, "I am sorry for being such a fucking bitch." Alex looked down at her and smirked. He may not forgive her right away. But he might as well have some fun with her.

After the show, Alex caught up with Chris and Ashton who were heading towards his car. 'Do you mind?" "We are already one step ahead of you. We are going to my place." Ashton answered. "Thank you. I will see you both in the morning." Alex stated kissing Ashton on the forehead and bumping fists with Chris before he jogged away.

"What the hell was that?" Ashton asked. "I don't know." Chris answered before he opened the passenger door for her. Ashton got into the car, he closed the door and jogged around to the other side. "Where to Miss. Reso?" he asked with smirk. "Home, Mr. Sabin, I think we should have our fun tonight." Ashton answered with a smirk of her own.

As for Danielle Morales on the night of her return went out with AJ Styles and the soon to be returning Christopher Daniels. "You talked to him didn't you?" AJ asked. Danielle nodded her head. "He ignored you didn't he?" Daniels asked. "Yes." she answered. "We told you to contact him but you didn't listen." AJ stated. "I got what I deserved AJ, I wasn't proud of myself. I am still not. But damn it Allen, I was scared, I am still am." Danielle answered.


	7. Alex has second thoughts about Bonnie

What Goes Around Comes Around.

A/N: I decided I am not done with poor Alex just yet. I only own Ashton and Bonnie everyone else belongs to themselves.

"Oh god Bonnie." Alex groaned as he ran his fingers though Bonnie's blonde hair. Bonnie had wasted little time pulling down Alex's pants once they were back in his house. In the corner of his mind he knew he shouldn't lead her on especially since her father thought of him as his son. But she was just so good.

Later that night Alex got out of bed and went and sat in the living room. He was in way over his head with this whole thing. It was making him physical sick. Why couldn't he have a relationship like Chris and Ashton or Bailey and Petey. Though they could be disgustingly cute. He wanted that with his life. He knew he fucked up big time with Danielle when he had that one stand with Bailey. But they were doomed from the very start. There was Bailey one of his best friends, they had one night stand on a road trip they had taken to get to the next shows.

There was Mollie Jarrett, hardly anyone knew about their little fling there was probably four people who knew about, that was Ashton and Chris, Mollie's best friend Brittany and Eric Young.

There was Bonnie, he really thought that he loved her, she was really great when they first started dating then all hell literally broke lose. She became more controlling and out of control. All the power that the MEM had started going to her brain. It started putting a strain on their relationship. Alex started distancing himself from her. With her it was excited but annoying at the same time. She had tried forbidding him from hanging out with Ashton who had been one of his best friends since she came into TNA.

Sometimes he wondered if he really could settle down, he had mellowed out a lot since he found out about Riley. Daddy's little princess, his spitting image. That little girl was the light of his life either Bonnie liked it or not.

He stood up and walked down the hallway and stood in his bedroom doorway and sighed, he was beginning to wonder what he saw in Bonnie. Other then right now she was just an easy lay. Another notch in his belt.

Alex decided he couldn't stay his house for another minute, he headed out of his house, he was going to Ashton's apartment. He didn't care if he woke them up. He needed his best friends and they were closer then Bailey and Petey.

Chris groaned hearing the pounding on the door, 'Baby don't get up, they will go away.' Ashton muttered in her sleep as her phone started ringing Pokerface, she left around the bed for it finally finding it she pressed the answer button. "What is it Shelley?" _"Can you two wake your lazy asses up and let me in?" _"Yeah hold on.' Ashton said, "Chris go let your best friend in." _'Thanks Ajay." _"Your welcome Skunk man." Ashton stated before hanging up.

Chris let Alex into the apartment, "What is going on?" he asked. "Where is Ajay?" Alex asked, "I kind of wanted to talk to you both." 'I am right here." Ashton answered for Chris as she came out of their room. 'What's up? Alex you just don't randomly show up." Ashton stated as she sat down on the arm chair. "I needed to talk to you guys." "Then start talking." Chris stated as he sat down next to Ashton.

Ashton stood up from where she was sitting and went back into her room to get her phone that was ringing off the hook. "Hello? Hi James." _"Hey lil' Darlin' I thought I would call and let you know that Mollie Jarrett is coming back." _"Jamie say what?" Ashton asked sitting on the bed. _"Little Miss Mollie is coming back. I am going to pick her up right now." _"Holy shit, thanks for telling me James." _'No problem sugar, I will see you on Thursday." _"Bye James." Ashton said before she stood up and walked out of the bedroom. "What's going on Ajay?" Alex asked. "Babe?" Chris asked her. "Alex, you are even more fucked then we thought." Ashton answered sinking back down next to Chris.


	8. Daddy is Screwed

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

A/N: I think is one of the longer chapters I have ever writen for this story. And you can blame slammervarsy for the longer chapter tonight.

**Daddy is screwed!**

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked looking at the blonde sitting next to his best friend. "Because James just called me and told me that Mollie Jarrett is coming back too." Ashton answered. "Are you sure he wasn't drunk honey?" Chris asked. "No he wasn't I swear on my life, he wasn't, the man isn't a drunk all the times." Ashton answered.

Of everyone Ashton would know she spent a lot of time with James Storm when they were on Planet Jarrett together. "Are you sure?" Alex asked. "As I am a blonde." Ashton answered motioning to her blonde hair. Alex groaned and buried his face in his hands. Ashton stood up from where she was sitting and went over and sat down next to Alex rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

Jeff Jarrett called the Knockout's champion the next morning. Chris answered the phone, "Hello?" _"Sabin?" _"Yes." _"It's Jeff, is Ashton awake?' _Chris looked over at Ashton who was still sleeping. "No she is still asleep. I can wake her up." Chris answered. _"Thanks Chris." _"Babe." Chris said shaking Ashton. "Wha?" Ashton asked sitting up slightly rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Jeff wants to talk to you." Chris said handing the black berry over to Ashton. "Hi Jeff." _"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, usually you are up and going." _

"Usually, but I had some drama to deal with last night so I didn't get a lot of sleep what's up?" _"I need you to come down and meet up with me and Dixie." _"Okay." _"Don't worry it's a good thing. We just need to go over your new storyline with you." _"Okay, what time do you want me there?" _"In about an hour, I am meeting up something with right now." _"Okay. I will see you then." Ashton answered. "What's up?" Chris asked. "I have to go meet up with Jeff. I think they are going to put Mollie with me." Ashton answered. "That's going to be awkward." Chris stated. "Or painful in Alex's case. Is he still asleep on the couch?" "Yeah." "Poor guy." Ashton said.

"Hey Alex, wake up." Ashton said coming out of their room and shaking him. "What?" "Do you want to get up and go back to your place?" "I guess." "Are you okay?" Ashton asked. "I don't know." "You know you can talk to me about anything, I am good listener." "I know. You have listen to me before." Alex said before he hugged. "Alex I need to breath." Ashton laughed.

Danielle Morales, Bonnie Nash, Mollie Jarrett and Velvet Sky were already in the office when Ashton walked in. "Sorry I am late Jeff." Ashton stated, looking at the four other girls. "How come I feel like I just walked into Alex Shelley's Girls-R-US?" Ashton asked. "You know about that?" Jeff asked looking at Ashton who nodded her head. "Why I am here?" Ashton asked.

The King of the Mountain looked at the former first lady of Team Canada. "I need you play ref between these three, you are the only I can trust with this." "You got it Jeff." Ashton stated as she took a seat on the edge of Jeff's desk. She smiled a friendly smile at Mollie before the southern woman hugged her.

"Don't spill the coffee love, Chris won't be happy if I spill coffee on his jacket." Ashton stated. Danielle smirked at that, typical Ashton Reso still her boyfriend's clothes, Bonnie rolled her eyes before she asked, "Where is Alex?" "When I left my house he was still on the couch, but talking to Chris." Ashton answered. "He came to you guys?" "Yep got a problem with it Nash?" Ashton asked before she took a sip of her coffee. Bonnie shut her mouth and glared at the blonde.

Alex watched his daughter playing on the swing set. He wondered how he was going survive the whole thing. All he knew that he was screwed. Riley smiled up at him, causing him to smile down at her. That little girl could lit up his life now matter fucked it was right now. "Hmm, Riley let's see what Aunt Ajay wants." Alex stated as he pulled is ringing phone out of his pocket. "Hey Ajay." _"Where are you? I need to talk to you." _"I am at the park with Riley.' "_Okay I will be there in 15"_ Alex was worried he wondered why Ajay needed to talk to him. She never wanted to talk to him after meeting with Jeff, it always Chris.

Ashton walked over to Alex and Riley. "AJAY!" Riley squealed seeing Ashton. "Hey princess." Ashton stated kissing her forehead. "So what's up Ajay?" Alex asked. "A whole bunch of drama. Jeff wants me to be the freaking guest referee in a match.' "So big deal you have done it before." "Not when it's your current girlfriend, your wife, your ex girlfriend and freaking Velvet sky."

"Ajay say what?" Alex asked. "Yeah, it's going to be a whole bunch of ugly. And I am not just talking about the bitches that is going to be in the ring." Ashton answered with a roll of her eyes, "I will see you guys later, I am going to meet up with Chris. He wants to know all the details of it." Alex nodded his head hugging her. Ashton kissed Riley's forehead. "Riley, Daddy is so screwed."


	9. Alex's GirlsRUs Part 1

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

_**Alex's Girls-R-US Part 1**_

"Alex would you relax!" Ashton stated from where she was sitting on the bench in the locker room as she was messing with her ref shirt. Alex turned to face the Knockout champion who was now staring at him. "I am nervous is all!" "You have nothing to be nervous about I am the one who has to be in the ring with your current girlfriend, your wife, your ex fling, and the girl that you got caught in an passionate embrace at Nitrous." Ashton stated before she stood up and pushed Alex out of her way. "Dude, what's her problem?" Alex asked.

"She getting sick of your shit man, she is trying to help you but you are just being an asshole." Chris answered. Alex looked at Bailey, "I have been that big of an asshole?" "Yes." Bailey answered, "I am surprised it has taken this long for her to crack."

"_**This 6 Knockout match, is scheduled for one fall. introducing your special guest referee, she is the Knockout Champion, Ashton Cage." **_Flo Rida's Right Round started playing as the knockout champion walked though the face tunnel her championship belt wrapped her waist. She had tied the black and white ribbon around her ponytail. She smiled and pulled herself up on the turnbuckle.

_**"Introducing first representing the Beautiful People from New York City Velvet Sky." **_Ashton rolled her eyes the first thing she was doing was kicking those two blonde bimbos from ringside.

_**"And her tag team partner from Detroit Michigan representing the Main Event Mafia, Bonnie Blue." **_Bonnie came out with her father and Scott Steiner. Ashton shuddered seeing him.

"Alex you better hope to god nothing happens to her out there. Or it's your ass on the line!" Chris stated glaring at his best friend. "I will let you kick my ass for free."

"_**And their opponents introducing first from Miami Florida Danielle!" **_Ashton smiled at her friend as she came down to the ring. At least one thing would go right in this match. _**"And her tag team partner from Nashville Tennessee, Mollie Jarrett." **_Once all four girls were in the ring. "You ready Moll?" Ashton asked Mollie. She nodded her head. "Velvet? You ready?" the blonde nodded her head. Ashton motioned for the bell.

Mollie and Velvet locked up in the middle of the ring. Ashton watched the girls in the ring. She kept an eye on the girls in the ring but also on those on the outside of the ring. Bonnie got involved in the match shoving Ashton out of the way.

"Oh shit Ajay isn't going to be happy with that!" AJ stated from where they were watching the match.

"Bonnie, you touch me again, I am throwing this match out." Ashton stated. Bonnie shoved Ashton again. "Bonnie I am warning, I am the ref in this match. I have no problem DQ-ing you for touching me. And trust when I say I am already in a pissy mood because of your dumbass boyfriend!" Ashton stated. Mollie and Danielle got in the ring behind Ashton. Bonnie slapped her.

"That's it!" she called for the bell. Velvet and Angelina were in the ring now as well. "You take Bonnie. We will take the other two." Mollie muttered under her breath to Ashton who nodded her head. Danielle took Angelina down as Velvet and Mollie started going at it. Ashton speared Bonnie onto the mat. AJ Styles and Brother Devon came down to the ring followed by Rhino. "Who wants to get Ashton?' AJ asked.

"You asked you get her." Devon stated, "Rhino take Moll, I will get Danielle." "Are you three okay?" Jeff asked looking at the three girls. "Fine." Danielle answered. "Me too." "Ajay?" Jeff asked. "Jeff, find some one else to be Ref. I am done." Ashton stated before she walked away. "What does she mean?" Jeff asked. "Ajay! Ajay!" Mollie called jogging after the blonde.

"What did you mean by that?" "I am done trying be Alex's PA." Ashton answered, "That what it means." "Huh?" Mollie asked looking at the Canadian. "Moll let's just put it this way, I am down being little miss helper for Alex Shelley's Girls-R-Us." Ashton answered, "I just want to focus on being the champ and being with Chris. And maybe pulling a few pranks like we did in Planet Jarrett."

Mollie laughed, "I still can't believe you pulled those off and didn't get into trouble." Ashton shrugged her shoulders as she knocked on the door. "Decent?" "Yes!" Chris's voice called back. Ashton opened the door and walked in followed by Mollie. "Mol." Alex said turning around.


	10. You are Screwed

_What Goes Around Comes Around._

A/N: Yeah, I don't know where this one came from.. next one will be longer.

* * *

"Okay, this is uncomfortable." Ashton said, "Come on Chris let's go cause some trouble." Chris looked down at his girlfriend. "Lets go see if we can make Bobby break something." Ashton said. Chris smirked and allowed his girlfriend to lead him out of the locker room.

"She hasn't changed has she?" Mollie asked motioning to where the Canadian had been standing. "She has a little, the whole break up between her and Chris made her more sane." Alex answered, "But she is still Ajay." "I saw out there tonight. I am surprise that she didn't whip out the chairs.' "Only on Taylor Wilde would she do that." Alex said. Mollie nodded her head, Petey and Eric had told her all about it. "How have you been Alex?" Mollie asked. "I should be asking you the same thing, Miss Fancy Pants lawyer." Alex said with a panty dropping smile.

"He is really working it with her isn't he?" Ashton whispered to her boyfriend as they stood outside the door with Eric and Bailey eavesdropping on the two. "Oh yeah." Chris whispered back. "Hey ya'll what are you doing?" James Storm asked coming up to them. "SHH!" Ashton hushed him. "Why?" he asked. Ashton stood up and clamped her hand over his mouth and motioned to follow her down the hall. "Alex is just working his charm." Ashton answered. "Oh. Then why were ya'll out in the hall?" James asked. "Because it was Moll that's why.' Ashton answered, "I know J, don't even start."

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Bonnie's voice alerted the two. Ashton stood up and followed James down the hall. Bonnie had Danielle cornered. Chris, Eric, Bailey, and Robert joined them. "5 bucks says that Danielle beats the hell out of Bonnie." James said. "20." Chris and Ashton said at the same time. "Why?" "Because we know Danni knucklehead." Ashton answered, "That's why."

Alex came out of the locker room, and was shocked at the sight he saw, Bailey was being restrained by Eric, Chris was restraining his girlfriend with great difficulty. Danielle was being restrained by Robert. "Let me the fuck go Chris. I am going to fuck that bitch up!" Ashton shouted. "What the hell?" Alex asked as Jeff Jarrett joined them. 'Ajay, I would like to talk to you in my office. And what happened to Bonnie?" Jeff said. 'nothing.' Everyone answered.

Alex looked confused at his friends as Ashton followed Jeff down the hallway towards his office and the women walked away. "Alex, Alex. Your girlfriend there is one dumb bitch." Robert stated shaking his head.

"Why? What happened?" Alex asked. "She just pissed off three of the most dangerous knockouts in the company" Chris answered, "I won't want to be Bonnie Nash right about right now. Hell I wouldn't even want to be you."

"Why?" "Because your life is going to become a living hell. Ajay is going to be pissed at you, your wife is going to hate you, Mollie is going to be pissed, Bailey is going to try and castrate you. And Bonnie, is probably going to get her dad and the mafia after you." Chris answered.

Even more confused he turned to look at Eric, "Don't ask man, you are fucked let's just put it this way." James chortled before turning to Robert, "Do you think they are going to torture him?" "Oh yeah, I hope Ajay and Bay use the hockey sticks and the forks. Oh I wonder if Ajay still has the blow torch?" Robert questioned. "She does." Chris answered, "But what would she do with it?"

"Come with us Sabin, there is still a lot about your girlfriend you don't know." Robert answered, "You coming EY?" Eric nodded his head and followed them down the hallway. "Hello? Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Alex called.


	11. Ajay, Bay, Mollie, Danni and Kiddies

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

_**Mollie, Ajay, Bailey, Danni and the kiddies. **_

Mollie pulled into the condo that housed Chris Sabin and Ashton Reso. It had been a while since she had been there. She knocked on the door, Chris opened it, "Hey come on, Ajay has her hands full right now." "With?" "JOESPH ADAM COPELAND!" "Her nephew, he is staying with us for awhile." Chris answered. "Hi Molls, I will be with you a few. I have to change, the devil child thought it would be funny to splash me." Ashton stated, "Here Chris." Chris took the toddler and smiled at him. "You planned that didn't you?" Mollie asked. "Oh yeah, I owe him." Mollie laughed. Ashton appeared a few minutes later, "Do you want me to take him or do you want him to stay with you?" "I have that signing with Alex." "Okay come on Joe-man, let's go see Aunt Bay-Bay." Joey squealed before he ran to her. "Mommy Aunt Bay-Bay now!" Joey said then looked at Mollie. "That's Aunt Mollie." Mollie looked at Ashton confused.

"We are adopting Joey." Ashton said, "It's along story trust me. Involves a lot of tears and headaches." Mollie nodded her head and smiled at the toddler who smiled back as he rested his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"Careful Joey!" Ashton stated as she, Bailey and Mollie all sat on the bench at the park watching the two play. After Alex and Chris lost the two, they weren't allowed alone in the park with them. "So Ajay, what happened the other night you just like snapped?" Mollie asked as Joey came running back over and climbed onto Ashton's lap. "I have had enough Mol, I mean, I don't know you two do it. He is my boyfriend's best friend and I want to strangle him sometimes." "Easy we just spelt with him." Mollie answered. "TMI!" Ashton shouted as Joey clapped his hands in amusement.

Danielle walked over to them too, "Mommy who that?" "That's Danni." Danni looked confused. "Why did that kid just call you mommy?" "Because he is my son." Ashton answered, "Joey go play with Riley I think she is a little lonely over there with out you." Joey reached up and kissed Ashton's cheek before he scrambled down and took off running back to the sandbox.

"What are we going to do about Bonnie?" Danni asked sitting down next to the girls. "I have a match with her at the taping, that's what Jeff wanted to talk to me about. No disqualification." Ashton answered, "JOSEPH!" the girls heard giggles coming from the 2 two years old. "She wants Alex like there is no tomorrow." Bailey stated. "And she is going to stop at nothing to get him.' Ashton added.

"Well we are going to have show that fucking bitch how we roll." Mollie said looking at Ashton who laughed before she stood on the table, "Cause that's how!" Ashton paused tapped her heart twice and blew a kiss, "We ROLL!" The girls laughed at the baby sister of the Instant Classic. "What? I am the original Peep." Ashton stated buffing her nails cockily on her shirt, "And I am the original Edgehead." "That's only because you are their little sister." Danni stated. "Your damn right, they used to beat the hell out of me growing up." Ashton said.

The 4 girls put their heads together and came up with a plan. 'Do you think it will work?' Danni asked. 'Oh yeah, it will." Ashton answered. "Dan, you are forgetting that Ashton and I used to pull off pranks all the time when we were on Planet Jarrett." Mollie added, "It will work." "Hey girls, can I tell you something?" Danni stated as Ashton picked up Joey and Bailey picked up Riley. "Sure what's up Danni?"

"Ajay you remember that little boy you saw me with?" Ashton nodded her head as she rubbed Joey's back. "He is mine and Alex's." "Danni say what?" Ashton asked. "Yeah, Cooper." "I think I need to sit down." Mollie said as both she and Ashton sat down at the same time.

Bailey looked like she was going throw something but stopped herself. "Hey Ajay, I will see you back at mine and Petey's place for the game tonight." "Okay. You okay Bay-Bay?' 'Peachy, I am just going to put Riley down for a nap. Something you should do for Joey." "Okay, I will follow you over to your place. That way I don't have to go back out." Bailey nodded her head. "Did I say something wrong?"


	12. This is going to be fun

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

_**This is going to be fun. **_

"Bay clam down." Ashton stated looking at her pissed off best friend that was currently pacing up and down the length of the kitchen. Petey was still out with the guys. 'I am going to beat the fuck out of him." "I will help you." the blonde spoke not breaking eye contact with Bailey. "I can't believe he has another kid." Bailey said. "I can face it the dude is a man whore." Ashton stated with nod of her head.

Bailey turned and looked at the best friend. "What did I say something wrong?" Ashton questioned. "No. would you never?" "Hell to the fucking no." Ashton answered shuddering, "That's Chris' best friend. I wouldn't touch him with a twenty foot pole especially after what I known he has done." Bailey laughed.

"I am not happy that he has another kid." Bailey stated as they went to check on the two sleeping toddlers. "I know I am not happy either. After all the teasing he did with me and Chris about our sex life. God at least we are careful." Ashton said.

Petey and Chris came into the house a while later. "What's going on? Why does Bay look like she is going to kill someone Tink?" Petey asked looking between Ashton and Bailey. "We were at the park earlier today and Danni showed up, Alex has a son." Ashton said as Chris sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"What?" "Yeah you remember a couple of weeks ago when we went up to Miami for the girls weekend?" Petey and Chris nodded their heads, "We saw Danni up there and she had this little boy, we asked her if it was Alex's and she said no. then today at the park she told us he was Alex's." Ashton answered, "I am started to thinking living in Toronto is a good idea." Chris held her in tight to him. "You aren't moving to Toronto, I won't let you." Chris said holding on to her. Ashton laughed.

They didn't see or hear Alex coming into the house. Alex paused he wanted what he saw in front of him. Chris was tickling Ashton who was giggling and trying to fend him off and Petey had Bailey sitting on his lap kissing her. Alex looked around the room the kids were missing.

Ashton and Bailey both heard the crying coming from Riley's room at the same time. He laughed watching Ashton push Chris off of her and Bailey get off of Petey's lap and they both ran down the hall. "What's so funny asshole?" Petey asked. "You two got ditched because the kiddies started crying.' Alex laughed. "At least we have girlfriends." Petey shot back.

Alex watched as the blonde boy in Ashton's arms reached for Chris, Riley struggled to get down in Riley's arms. He smiled as she ran over to him. The smile faded on his face when he saw the look on Bailey's face. She didn't say anything instead she turned on her heel and walked away. "I got it Pete." Ashton stated walking down the hallway after her best friend. "Alex in trouble." Joey stated. "Buddy you have no idea." Chris stated.

Alex wondered what the hell he did wrong to Bailey he walked down the hallway, he could hear the girls' giggles coming from the room. He stood in the doorway, Ashton and Bailey were in sitting in the middle of the bed. He looked back at the TV. They were watching Dude Where's My Car.

Bailey and Ashton didn't talk to Alex the whole night. He finally got a chance to talk to Ashton when she was in the Gun's locker room changing for her match against Bonnie. "Ajay come on talk to me." Alex stated. Ashton span around as she finished tying the criss cross. "Fuck off." Ashton stated as she grabbed her jacket and title belt and walked out of the locker room. "Bay come on talk to me." Alex tried looking at Bailey.

"You are a son of bitch" Bailey said. "What did I do?" Alex asked as Bailey left the room. Alex looked at his tag team. "Dude, I am not going to get involved. Ajay will make me sleep on the couch for a month for telling you anything." Chris said, "I am sorry but I am used to her being snuggled in bed with me in the mornings."

Alex groaned, and walked out of the locker room. "Mollie!" he called. Mollie Jarrett froze. "MOLL! We got to go!" Ashton's voice called by the tunnels. Mollie ran towards the older blonde.

"Ajay this is hard." Mollie whined. "You knew it was going to be hard when we came up the plan." Ashton stated as she pulled her jacket on, "It's time Alex Shelley learns not to fuck women's emotions." Bonnie Nash was standing on the other of the tunnels glaring at her. "This is going to be fun." Bailey stated smirking. "Oh you have no idea." _**"This match is scheduled for one fall.' **_

"What is going on?" Alex asked, "Why is Bailey and Mollie with Ashton?" James and Robert exchanged a look before they started laughing. "Oh man you really pissed off the wrong set of girls."

"Danni, what the fuck are you doing?" AJ asked as he and Daniels followed Danni back to the locker rooms. "Its about time Alex grows the fuck up and starts taking responabilites for his actions." Danni growled out as she stomped to the locker room. "You have been hang out with Short Stack to much." Daniels stated with a smirk. This had Ashton Reso's fingerprints all over it. And for Daniels personally he was going to sit back and enjoy the ride.


	13. Payback Is Suppose To Be A Bitch Right?

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

A/N; I only own Ajay, Joey and Cooper. Bailey belongs to Bournepriceless54, Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217.

_**Payback is suppose to be a bitch isn't it?**_

"Alright spill it short stack what the hell are you doing?" Daniels asked grabbing the blonde who had just walked backstage and threw her into AJ's locker room. 'AJ, Tess, Danny. Nice to see you all." Ashton stated, "I don't know what you are talking about Danny." "Yes you do. You have something to do with the knockouts not talking to Alex." Daniels stated cocking an eyebrow at the Knockout champion.

"Come on Buggy we all know you better then that.' Tessa stated. "Let's just put it this way. Alex is going to wish that he kept in his pants. I know about Cooper." Ashton said looking at Daniels and AJ. "How did you?" "Danni came right and told me about him when I was at the park with Bailey, Joey and Riley." Ashton answered, "this was after the brilliant plan was formed." "You are really your brother's child aren't you?" Tessa asked. "You are damn right. What can I say all their evilness rubbed off on me." Ashton answered.

Daniels and AJ walked Ashton back to the Guns' locker room. "Why does Danni look like she is going to ruin someone's life?" Ashton asked in a undertone. "Let's just say whatever Edge and Christian's baby sister said to her, she took to heart. She is going to crush poor Alex.' Daniels answered causing the blonde to giggle as she stepped around them and went and sat next to her boyfriend.

"Alex, this is your son." Danielle said showing him a picture of his son. Chris and Petey both spat their drinks. Ashton and Bailey both started slapping their backs as they started choking. They weren't expecting that to come out Danielle's mouth. "We never." "Yes, we did, there was one night. When Ashton and Chris where in Toronto and we did on every open space." "We used protection." "Well shit happens." Danielle snapped.

In the middle of the night, Ashton and Bailey received a frantic phone call from Alex. They both meet up in the driveway of Alex's house. "What's going on?" Bailey asked as they walked up the stairs. "I don't know, I hope Chris can handle Joey." "Why do you say that?" "Joey had a nightmare, we put him in bed with us and then Alex called. Joey started freaking out."

"HELP!" Alex stated. "Whoa." Bailey stated, "You get the kid, I got Alex." Ashton nodded her head. "Hey Cooper, I am Aunt Ajay." Ashton stated going over to the crying toddler. Cooper looked up at the blonde who was squatting down to his height, he stopped screaming and looked at her. 'I have funny accent huh?' she asked. Cooper nodded his head going over to her.

"Alex what the hell happened?" 'Danielle fucking showed dropped him on my doorstep didn't say a god damn word and took off. Oh thank god he stopped crying." Alex answered going into the living room again. 'How did you do that?" Alex asked.

"It's called boobs Alex." Ashton answered. Cooper looked at him and then back at Ajay. "Cooper, I am going to go home Joey needs me okay. But I will be back later with Uncle Chris and Joey. You can play with Joey okay?" "Otay." Cooper answered. "Can you be good for your dad until I come back?" Cooper nodded his head, "Yes." "Okay, I will see you in a bit." Ashton stated before she kissed his forehead and stood up. "I will be back later, Joey is still freaking out." Ashton stated as Alex hugged her, "Thanks Ajay." "Your welcome Alex."

"What happened?" Chris asked as Ashton came back into their room. "Danielle left Cooper on his doorstep, he was freaking out." "Mommy." Joey stated holding his arms out to Ashton. 'Hi baby." Ashton stated picking him and hugging him to her.

"How anyone could leave any innocent child like that is beyond me." Ashton said. Chris nodded his head, "Did Cooper stop screaming?" "Yes, Chris he looks nothing like Alex. Riley looks everything like that Alex, but Cooper doesn't it." Ashton answered as she sat Joey on the bed with Chris again before she got into the bed herself.

Joey snuggled into her laying his head on her chest listening to her heart beat. Chris put his arm around them. "As much as I wanted to get pay back for what he did, I can't do it now.' Ashton stated. Chris nodded his head, Alex was going to need all the help he could get.


	14. Alex and Ajay talk

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

**A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Cooper. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67.**

_**Alex and Ajay Talk**_

"Hey Ajay?" Alex questioned coming into Ashton's and Chris' bedroom. "Hey Alex, what's up?" Ashton asked, 'Where is Cooper?" "Playing with Joey and Chris. I wanted to thank you for coming and clamming him down." "Your welcome Alex.' Ashton stated. "No really Ajay. Thank you. I don't know how I would have got him clammed down.' Alex stated. Ashton smiled at him, "It's fine Alex. You would have done the same thing for Chris and I. We owe you." "What do you mean?' 'If it wasn't for you and Eric insisting that we became friends again, then we wouldn't have became friends again and we wouldn't be back together. I could be back together with Bobby." Ashton answered pulling a face.

Alex laughed at that, "I don't see how you ever together with Roode." "I was 18 give me a break. You should talk Alex, you are the one that has how many relationships in the past 5 years?" "Ouch! Ajay low blow!" "Sorry skunk man you started it." Ashton stated. "Skunk Man? Skunk man, what are we shorty 12?" Alex asked. "I don't know about you but I am 5." Ashton answered giggling. "Well I am 4 and half then." Alex laughed. "Can you go check on Chris? I know Joey can be a hand full. I need to make a phone call." Ashton stated. "Sure."

"Hey Short stack." Daniels greeted into his phone. _"Hey Monkey man, question for ya. Have you seen Danielle?" _"No. why?" _"Because she left Cooper with Alex last night without so much as a backwards look do you think she ran again?" _"I don't know Ajay. I am going to call Al, and see if he has heard anything from her then I will give you call back." "_Thanks Danny. I am going to check on the boys." _"Wait you have both boys?" _"Yes, I do. And I am not just talking about the toddlers, I am talking about the guns too." _Daniels laughed at that, "Have fun short stack." _"Oh I will, call me if you find anything out." _"Can do." Daniels stated.

Ashton came out of the bedroom carrying her cell phone in her hand. "Mommy." Joey cried going running to Ashton. "What's wrong Joey?" Ashton asked scooping the little boy up. He clung to her. "Cooper and him were fighting over the toys." Chris supplied seeing his girlfriend's quizzical look. "Joey, you have to be nice to Cooper." Ashton stated. "Momma." Joey whined. "Joseph Adam, don't whine.' Ashton stated looking at him.

Alex followed Ashton around the store. Chris had elected to stay with the two toddlers. "Why did you want to come with me?" Ashton asked turning to look at him. "It wasn't fair for you to do all this by yourself." Alex answered. "Who are you and what the hell did you do with Patrick Martin?" Ashton asked. "I am still here. I have just realized how big of an asshole I was being." Alex answered, "You have always be trying to help me. Either it's trying not to beat the hell out of my dumb ass girlfriend. Or even leaving your own son and boyfriend to come help me out. You are just being your helpful self. I am sorry." Ashton stopped pushing the shopping cart and turned and hugged him.

Alex laughed as Ashton hugged him. "I take it you forgive me?" Alex asked. "Yes, you ever do it again Patrick I won't hesitate to kick your ass from here to Toronto." Ashton answered. "You got it kid." "Don't call me kid. I am 2 months older then you." "Ohhh, two months." Alex grinned. Ashton giggled as they walked though the store.

Chris looked at his best friend as Ashton went to check on Joey and Cooper, who were starting slowly to get along, at least while they were sleeping. "So are you two going to get along now?" Chris asked. "I think so. But I don't think she is going to call anything off she has planned. She maybe my friend but she is going to make my life a living hell.' Alex answered. Chris laughed, "That's true. Do you think Cooper is yours?" "I don't know." Alex answered honestly.

"Are you going to call her and tell her?" AJ asked. Daniels shook his head no, 'Short stack will freak the fuck out if she knew. I am just going to tell her that we don't know what was going on." "You do know she will kick your ass if she finds out. It will probably hurt Alex too." AJ stated. "Yeah, I know. But it's best that no one knows what it is going on with her." Daniels said.

Ashton came back out of Joey's room, "they are both asleep. Alex you have to talk to Bay." Ashton stated. "How do you expect me to do that?" Alex asked. "Talk to her. If she doesn't listen we will do what Scott did to me and Jay when I refused to talk to him." "What was that?" Alex asked forgetting what Scott D'Amore did. "Locked us in Can-Am and refused to let us out until we made up." "Oh yeah, do you think it would work?" Ashton and Chris shrugged their answer.


	15. Bonnie and Alex talk

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

A/N:I only own Ajay, Joey, Cooper and Bonnie. Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jerichoholic, Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67

"So Alex when are you going to dump Bonnie?" Ashton asked as she turned around in the Guns' locker room the next day. "Cooper don't touch that's hot." Ashton warned the dark hair toddler. Cooper looked up at the blonde with wide eyes as he backed away from the straighter that Ashton was using on her hair. "I am not going to dump her." Alex said as Riley came running into the room. Ashton nodded her head at Petey letting him know it was okay.

Chris groaned, this wasn't going to turn out pretty. "And why aren't you?" Ashton asked crossing her arms. Cooper and Joey both looked up at Ashton before they copied her, Riley giggled before she followed the two little boys. "You are a fucking idiot." Ashton stated, "I swear to god Alex. I am going to fucking cut it off." Alex looked at her, "And you know I have the means to do it." Chris laughed, everyone knew about Ashton's means to torture people with forks, sometimes he wondered what Kane taught her when she was traveling in the WWE. Alex gulped.

Bonnie Nash walked right into the Guns' locker room, her jaw dropped in shocked seeing Alex sitting on the couch with three little kids. "Uncle Alex where's Mommy?" the blonde boy asked. "She is going to go down to the ring with AJ. Your daddy is with her." Alex answered. "Daddy who that?" Cooper asked. Alex looked to where Cooper was looking. "That's Bonnie." Alex answered. "You have a son?" Bonnie asked. Alex nodded his head.

"This just keeps on getting better and better. Who is the blonde boy?" "He is Ajay's and Chris' son." Alex answered. "He doesn't look anything them.' "Yes he does, look at him Bonnie, he has Chris' eyes, and Ajay's hair. He is very much their son." Alex said getting a little mad at his girlfriend. "Whatever I still say they look nothing alike." Joey glared up at the blonde woman, he didn't like her, Cooper and Riley followed suite.

"Joey, Riley, Cooper!" Ashton's voice said as she appeared in the doorway, "Who wants to go see Uncle Jeff?" Joey scrambled off the couch at the first sound of his mom's voice, Cooper and Riley followed him quickly. Cooper reached up and took Ashton's free hand while Joey had a hold of her other hand already. Riley took Joey's hand in hers. It was a rule that Ashton and Bailey set up, the kids had to hold an adult's hand so they wouldn't get lost.

Bonnie turned her attention to her boyfriend once the kids were out of the room. "What's going on with you Alex?' Bonnie asked looking at him, "What's going on with us?" Alex sighed, "I don't know Bons honestly. I really don't know."

Mollie looked up when the door opened up to her dad's office, she smiled seeing her longtime friend. "Alright kiddies this is where the train comes to a stop.' Ashton said as Cooper and Riley let go of her hands and walked all the way into the office. "You okay Mollie?" Ashton asked. She shrugged, "I am fine don't worry about it." "I don't believe that, come over tonight after the tapings and we can talk." Ashton said, "I have to go, I have that match with AJ against Booker and Bonnie."

Mollie nodded her head. "Behave yourself for Aunt Mollie kids. I will be back after the match." Ashton said. 'Bye Mommy." Joey said waving at Ashton. Mollie smiled at that then looked at the three kids that were all looking up at her. "What do. What do." Mollie muttered.

Bailey knew she should talk to Alex, but she couldn't do it. He was her best friend, the father of her daughter. She was pissed off that he had another kid. In the corner of her mind she knew that she should forgive him and move with their lives. She knew that he was going to need help with Cooper. It wasn't fair for Ashton and Chris to have to help him when they were making sure their relationship didn't fail again and they had Joey to think of too.

Bailey sighed, if she knew her other best friends and she did they would lock them up in a room and make them talk. After all it was her idea to do that after Christian joined TNA and Ashton had a major breakdown and stopped talking to him. She didn't want that happening again.

Alex shifted his position again, he and Bonnie had been a staring consent for the past twenty minutes. The female Detroit native rolled her eyes at him. "Why didn't you tell me about Riley?" "I didn't know about her until 2 months ago." Alex answered, "She is the most important thing in my life. No matter how much I fuck anything up, I know she is always going to be there."

Bonnie sucked her lower lip and started chewing on it could she handle being second fiddle to a little girl. "How about this?" Alex spoke, "I am watching Riley one night this week so Petey and Bailey can go out. Why don't you come over and hang out while she is over and we can talk more about it." Bonnie nodded her head smirking. Maybe this could work. Alex looked over at her, he couldn't help but wish that she was someone else.

A/N: Any ideas of who Alex should ended up with Bonnie or Mollie?


	16. Backstage fights part 1

What Goes Around Comes Around.

A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey, Cooper and Bonnie. Tessa belongs to Angel, Mollie to Demi and Bailey and Riley to BourneBetter67.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle all three of them?" Ashton asked Alex. "Babe, we are a phone call away, he volunteered to do it.' Chris tried reasoning with his girlfriend. Ashton turned around and looked at Alex, "If there is one hair harmed my son's head, I will personally rip you from limb to limb.' Ashton stated. "I wouldn't expect anything different from you Ajay." Alex said. He was probably going to be in for an ass kicking when she and Bailey find out that Bonnie was going to be over at the house.

Riley, Cooper and Joey were all in front of the TV watching Dora. Alex kept an eye on them was Bonnie walked into the house. "Why are there three kids here?" "Because I offered to watch Joey too." Alex answered, "Its only fair that Chris has alone time with his girl too." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him. Joey got off the couch and toddled over to where Bonnie and Alex were sitting.

"Unca Alex, I want Mommy." Joey stated. "She will be back later Joe-man." Alex said looking down at the little boy. Joey nodded his head as tears welled up in his eyes. Alex sighed he knew this could happen. Chris had told him all about Addison had she had treated Joey. "Come here Joey." he said holding his arms out to Joey. The blonde boy ran into his arms and hugged him. "Your mommy will come back, she loves you too much to leave you with mean old Uncle Alex okay?" Joey nodded his head.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, this wasn't what she was expecting when she came over, she thought it was going to be her, Alex and Riley. She had pictured herself with him and Riley. She has always wanted a little girl of her own. She always wanted what she couldn't have, a father, a friendship that she had seen with the other girls in Alex's life, Ajay, Bailey and Mollie all got along famously. Bonnie sneered to herself, she hated those three dumb blonde bimbos. Ashton was the worse, she was so proud of being Edge and Christian's baby sister. And how she was E&C, Team Extreme and Team 3D's protégé. What is so great about that? Bonnie was second generation wrestler, she grew up backstage with the N.W.O. and the Kliq, not to mention she was the Princess of the Main Event Mafia.

There was Bailey, his baby momma, his best friend, he helped trained her. He trained at the wrestling school that her uncle owned. It was always about Bailey and Riley. Bonnie frowned as she buried her face in the pillow, the three toddler were down the hall in Riley's room sleeping, Alex was almost asleep next to her. There was Mollie, Mollie, Mollie, that spoiled rotten daughter of the king of the Mountain. Best friend of James Storm. Third generation wrestler, and some would say that she was Alex Shelley's greatest love. As much as Mollie infatuated Alex, for the longest time he was head over heels for the oldest daughter of Jeff Jarrett. There was no doubt in anyone's mind.

Joey woke up crying around 2 in the morning for Ashton and Chris, Alex had no choice but to call them. 'Bonnie can you just pick him up or something so he stops and doesn't wake up Riley and Cooper." Alex said as he held his phone to his ear. Bonnie looked at the crying toddler. 'I want mommy. I don't want you." Joey cried.

20 minutes later Chris walked into the house, "DADDY!" Joey called seeing Chris walking into the living room. "Hey buddy. You ready to go home?" Chris asked. 'Where is Ajay?" Alex asked. "She is at home, sleeping. No sense of both of us coming out." Chris answered as Joey laid his head on his shoulder. Seeing Bonnie, he turned to Alex, "It's a good thing that it was just me that came. She has been bugging me everyday about you getting back together with Mollie." Alex nodded his head, he had been asking himself that a lot lately. "Hey, don't tell Ajay about this." "I can't lie to her, not after what happened in our past. I am not going to lose her again because I lied to her.' Chris stated carrying Joey out of the house.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes seeing Mollie standing in the hallway. There was no way in hell that she was going to let this skank ruin her life. She shoved Mollie hard against the wall. "What the hell?" Mollie asked looking at Bonnie before she shoved her back. You don't mess with Mollie Kendal Jarrett not by a long shot.

"HEY!" Ashton Cage's voice called as she, Tessa Chandler and Bailey Adair came down the hall. "Tessie, go get AJ and Danny or Beer Money quick!' Ashton said turning to her longtime friend. Tessa nodded her head and took off. "I will go get Alex." Bailey muttered to her. Ashton nodded her head and went to pull them apart. She went over to Mollie who was pounding on Bonnie. She grabbed Mollie's arm and tugged. Mollie felt a pair of hands tugging on her arm. She just shook the hands on her arm and went back to hitting. "MOLLIE STOP!" James called, " 'Cuse me Pix.' Ashton moved out of the way and let James pull Mollie off of Bonnie. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Mollie shouted as James held her in his arms.


	17. I Want To Talk

**What Goes Around Comes Around.**

A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Cooper, Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67, Demi belongs to Demi and Tessa who is mentioned belongs to Angel. I am thinking there is going be like 10 chapters left of this.

* * *

Alex came into the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene in front of him, Bailey stopped next to him had already seen the fight.. Bonnie was on the ground and holding herself in pain. Mollie was being held at a safe distance in James' arms. While Ashton, Robert, Tessa, AJ and Daniels all were standing there. Bailey looked at her best friend, "The way I look at it Shell, you can stay with Bonnie and be miserable with her or you can get your head out of your ass and get with Mollie."

Alex looked at her shocked. "What? What we had was in the past, I am with Petey and happy. Ajay and I are worried about your happiness. You have been alone for far too long." Bailey stated. Alex nodded his head, "Ajay has been saying that too?" Bailey nodded her head. "That woman." he stated shaking his head.

"I want Mollie and Ashton in a match." Bonnie demanded to the godfather of the Mafia Kurt Angle after Kevin and Scott cleaned her up. "Why?" Kurt asked. "She is the one that beat me up. And Ashton is just ahhh!" Bonnie wailed. "You have to reason to go after Ashton, you know she is like the sweetheart of the locker room, we will have a lot of pissed off people coming after us if you do that." Steve said, "And Mollie is the boss's daughter you might as well kiss your job goodbye. Mollie means the world to Jeff."

Scott nodded his head in agreement. "Why would most of the locker room come after us for Ashton?" Bonnie questioned. "Easy, she is friends with everyone. Everyone loves Ashton" Kevin answered he wasn't going to tell his daughter but he was found of the knockout champion, he had gotten to know her when he was managing the Guns. "What about Bailey?" Bonnie asked, she wanted to get in a fight with someone anyone would do.

"That' s a no go. She is Ashton's best friend, she has the same kind of protection going on with the guys." Sharmell answered, "Though I wouldn't mind seeing them get what's coming to them." Bonnie nodded her head. "I will see what I can do for next week." Kurt stated. Bonnie smiled, she loved being the princess of the Main Event Mafia

Alex laughed watching Bailey, Ashton and Mollie goof around in the kitchen at Chris and Ashton's house. Mollie stuck her tongue out at Ashton who was aiming the spray attachment at her watching for Mollie to move. Mollie moved to the left and got sprayed. "ASHTON!" Mollie squealed causing the blonde to burst into giggles. "How did you know that was going to work?" "Easy, Jay taught me all the tricks when I lived with him in Tampa." Ajay answered giggling still.

Awhile later Mollie was sitting on the couch with the toddlers, Joey kept looking between the door and the TV waiting for his mommy to come back. Chris, Ajay and Alex had all went out to get ice cream. Petey and Bailey were in charge of cleaning the kitchen. Cooper had moved to where he was sitting on her lap. Mollie smiled at that. "Aunt Mollie where's Mommy?" Joey asked looking at her with his wide blue eyes. "With your daddy and Uncle Alex, they will be back." Mollie answered.

Alex watched Chris kiss Ajay's cheek who smiled up at him, and raised herself up on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. Sometimes he wanted that kind of relationship that Chris and Ajay had. He pulled her out of Chris' arms and hugged her himself. A confused look formed on her face as she hugged him back, "What's wrong Skunky?" she asked. "I just need a Canadian Heartbreaker hug is all.' he answered. Ajay nodded her head still a little confused.

"Do you guys mind if I crash with you guys?" he asked. "No. of course we don't Alex." Ashton stated before she wiggled out of his arms and went over to the counter. Chris turned to his best friend, "Alright man, what' s up?" "Bailey told me today that she and Ajay worry about me and how I am alone." Alex answered. Chris smirked, "She does worry, she sees you as one of her brothers one of her boys she has to protect." Alex looked at him slightly confused.

"You know she is with Petey and Eric?" Alex nodded his head. "She wants to be able to do that with you but you two are so much like.' "We don't think we need to have anyone protect us." Alex finished. Chris nodded his head as Ashton walked back over to them carrying the white sack that had their ice cream in it. "We ready to go?" she asked, "Or are you two going to sit around and gossip some more?"

'We are ready to go." Chris answered as he stood up and put his arm around his girlfriend. "Come on Alex, for the night you are my other boyfriend." Ashton stated. Alex smirked, "I knew it, she wants me." "In your dreams Alex in your dreams." Ajay stated they walked out of the store.

The kids had been given their ice cream, and put down in Chris and Ajay's room to watch a movie with Ajay. Petey and Bailey had left without Riley who wanted to stay with her daddy and Joey. Mollie was getting ready to leave to go to her dad's house. Alex stopped her, Chris took this as his cue to go upstairs to his room. "Mollie, I want to take you out tomorrow night. Just you and me, I want to talk." Alex stated.


	18. You Know Soon

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this! I only own Ajay, Joey and Cooper. Mollie belongs to , Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67 and Tessa belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**You Will Know.**_

Mollie was beyond excited that Alex had asked her out, she squealed like a little girl and bounced in her seat before she started her car up. Maybe this was her one shot to get him back and away from Bonnie. She needed help, she picked up her phone and texted Ajay who texted her back agreeing to help her get ready. Tomorrow night was going to be a good night, a very good night indeed.

The next morning, Alex was jerked awake by something colliding on the bed. "Alex!" "Ajay what the hell are you doing you crazy ass?" Alex asked glaring at the blonde after being rudely awaken. "You asked Mollie out! It's about god damn time!' Ajay squealed. "How many damn red bulls have you had this morning?" Alex questioned. "None. You are lucky I had all three kids in bed with Chris and I last night or I would have came in here after I heard." Ajay answered. Alex laughed, 'All three of them slept with you?" "Well the kids slept in our bed, we slept down the hall in the guest room'

"Oh poor Ajay." Alex teased. "Hey be nice or else." Ajay said. "Or else what?" "Or I am going to kick your ass again.' Ajay answered. "One time ya punk. And you cheated." "How the hell did I cheat?" "You had Petey and Chris on your side." "Bullshit." "You did." "CHRIS!" Ajay shouted. "What are you doing?" "Calling Chris in he will tell us." Chris appeared in the doorway a second later with Joey on his hip, Cooper and Riley just behind them.

"What?" he asked as Joey squirmed to get down. "When I kicked Alex's ass did you and Petey help me?" Ajay asked. "No. We were there to make sure that you two didn't get seriously hurt." Chris answered, "What's all the excitement about anyways?" "Alex asked Mollie out last night." Ajay answered. "Thank you Capitan Loud Mouth." Alex stated rolling his eyes. Ajay glared playfully at him in the arm hard. "Ow! Bitch!" "Be nice." All three kids sang.

Bonnie Nash pouted like crazy, she just got informed one that her demand for the match against Mollie Jarrett and Ashton Cage was rejected. Instead it was going to be her vs. Mollie with Ashton on commentary. And to top it all off she texted Alex to ask if he wanted to hang out that night, she was in dyer need to get some loving from him but he declined saying that he had plans as well.

"What's with the pouting face?" Kevin asked his daughter. "I am sad daddy." "Why?" "Nothing is going right. I didn't get my match with both blonde bitches and now Alex is ignoring me." Kevin frowned, "I can see what I can do about the match. Alex sadly you are on your own." "I know. Why did I have to fall for a bad boy?"

"Mollie seriously stop bouncing I am getting motion sick from watching you." Ajay said laughing. "Sorry I can't help, I am just so happy.' "I really just don't get what is so great about Alex." the Canadian mused as she wandered around the store looking at clothes for herself. "You are suppose to be helping me you bitch." Mollie teased. "Sorry, Bailey, Traci and I are going on a girls' night while the boys watch the kids." Ashton giggled.

Mollie laughed, "What to wear? What to wear?" "How about nothing but a bed sheet?" "ASHTON JORDAN!' Mollie shrieked. "What? That's where we both know it will end up eventually." Ajay answered laughing. "Of course it is." "I have said it once, I will say it a thousand times, Alex Shelley is a man whore. And if one of his dates didn't end up with a steamy sex session." "Something would be seriously wrong with this world." Mollie finished. Ashton nodded her head smirking.

Alex blew a nervous breathe out of his mouth as he walked up the walk way to Mollie's condo complex. He could do this it was just Mollie, they had been out a thousand times. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Traci asked looking around the surrounding area. "Chill out T. They aren't going to know we are here. Remember we are Canadian, being sneaky is our thing." Ajay said rolling her eyes. "Yeah and you can explain to Alex why we are here when he busts us." "He won't bust us chill." Bailey agreed, "He is going to be so involved with Mollie he isn't going to notice us." "I hope so." Traci sighed.

Alex smiled at Mollie who was sitting across him, "You look good Molls." "So do you. What did you want to talk about?" she asked. Alex smirked, "Lets eat first." "Alex.' Mollie whined. "All in good time sweet cheeks all in good time.' "I hate you sometimes." "I know.' he smirked. Mollie was quiet for a few minutes before she looked across the table at him, "Alright spill it I can't wait any longer." Alex laughed, "So impatient."

Bonnie screamed causing everyone in the Impact Zone the next day to turn around and look at her. "What the hell?" Daniels asked as he, AJ and Tessa Chandler all stopped walking staring at the Princess of The Main Event Mafia who was stewing. "I don't know." "Where is Alex Shelley?" Bonnie asked, "Someone tell me now!' "Check the guns locker room." JB answered, "I think I heard that the Guns and Ashton just got here." "At least you are good for one fucking thing." Bonnie fumed and walked away. "I hate to say it but heaven help Alex Shelley." AJ said shaking his head. "No shit." Tessa agreed.

"Oh come Alex, tell me please. Mollie wouldn't say a damn thing to me this morning." Ajay pouted. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Ashton." Alex stated pinching her cheek, "Besides you will know sooner or later."


	19. You Broke It Off With Me

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Bonnie. Mollie belongs to Demi. What Alex told Mollie will be in the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**You Broke It Off With Me.**_

Bonnie Nash threw open the door the Guns locker room. "Where is Alex Shelley?" she steamed. Ajay was the only one in the locker room for the time being, "He and Chris went to see if we had anything to do tonight. What's wrong?" Ajay asked.

"HE BROKE IT OFF WITH ME!" Bonnie screamed. Ajay covered her ears as she took a couple of steps back. "What was that?" she asked after she removed her hands from her ears, "And you don't need to scream again, I am standing right here.' Bonnie's blue eyes narrowed at the knockout champion, before she spoke calmly, "He broke it off with me. Me Bonnie Nash."

Ajay rolled her eyes at the taller blonde, "You know I am not shocked, you are a bitch that just needs to be kicked to the curb." "And you aren't?" Bonnie shot back. "I am only a bitch when it comes to protecting to my friends. And as much as I hate Alex sometimes. I don't want to see him with a skank like you. Tell me Bonnie what was it like sucking Matt Morgan's non existing dick?" Ajay stated.

"That is just like you all high and mighty Ashton Cage. What makes you think that you and that slut Mollie are better then me?" Ashton started laughing, "What makes me and Mollie better then you. We are actually talented. We can actually have a career in this company without using in Mollie's case her father's name, and in my case my brother's name. We have god given talent. Unlike you who is using daddy's name to get far in this company. And I know for a god damn fact that Alex can actually give a rats ass about Mollie unlike you. He told me and Chris that you are nothing but an easy piece of ass."

Bonnie screamed as she stocked towards Ashton. "BONNIE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING!" Alex shouted as he and Chris walked into the room. Chris went over to Ashton to check on her. "We will give you two a minute." Chris said as he put his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her out of the locker room with him. "Alex we will talk later." Ajay stated. Alex nodded his head. Once the couple was out of the room, Alex turned back to Bonnie.

"Why the hell were you screaming at Ashton?" "Because she was being a bitch. Mollie should be lucky that she wasn't in here. I would have kicked her ass." "All because I broke it off with you?" Alex guessed, "Bonnie we weren't even serious to begin with. You were just a fling." Bonnie glared at him, "Why did you lead me on then huh?"

Alex stumbled back as Bonnie shoved him. "I didn't lead you on. You should have listened to your dad when he said I was no good. I am a ladies man. And as Bailey and Ashton have called me before in the past, I am a man whore. But at least with Mollie I feel like I can start changing myself to be a better man.' Alex said.

"Hey guys." Mollie greeted seeing Ajay and Chris sitting on the crates not far from the guns locker room. 'What are you doing out here?" "Bonnie and Alex are fighting in the locker room.' "Why?" "because he broke it off with her." "He did? I thought he was joking last night when he said that he said that he was going to do that.' Mollie stated a little a shocked. 'What else did he tell you last night?" Chris asked.

"I am not telling you. You can ask him. But I am going to steal Ajay and tell her finally because I know its probably killing her not knowing what he told me last night." "It is. Lets go." Ajay agreed hopping off of the crate. She paused before she and Mollie walked away, she raised herself up on her toes and kissed her boyfriend.

"Are you really serious about staying with Mollie?" Bonnie asked, she had calmed down a little bit. "Yes, I really am." Alex stated. Bonnie scowled and crossed her arms. "And come on Bonnie, you haven't been completely faithful to me either. You have fucked Matt Morgan numerous times behind my back." "I did not." "Yes you did. I have seen you. Hell everyone on the roster have seen you two together."

"Well you lied to me about Riley." Bonnie stated. "I didn't even know about her until a couple of months ago. I needed to get my head straight before I told you about her." Alex said, "I am sure you know what's its like." "What's that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asked. "You didn't know that Kevin was your dad until you were a teenager.' "That's different I thought he was my uncle." Bonnie groaned. Alex rolled his eyes at her, he wasn't amused by her at all.

He didn't even know what he saw in her to begin with. She was nothing but an easy lazy. They had nothing in common expect for sex. He wanted an emotional relationship along with the physical apesect of it. He felt with Mollie he could do it.

Bonnie had enough of his bullshit, she leaned over to where he had sat down. 'Just remember one thing Alex, don't coming crying to me when she breaks it off with you because you are a no good slut. You broke it off with me. Just remember that." Bonnie stated. Alex nodded his head as the Main Event Mafia princess walked out of the locker room. He was thankful that it was over with. Chris stuck his head back in. "Safe to come in now?" Alex nodded his head again. 'What was that all about?" Chris asked.


End file.
